planes_of_arcterfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Bell
Seaview Positioned atop the jut of stone that forms the ceiling to the Seaslip, this area is considered to be a luxury neighborhood but also boasts several Guildic Institutions including The Observatory which looks out over the ocean and is used for many types of study. The rest of the streets are fair and populated by houses, though no manors due to its proximity to possible incoming storms. * The Lighthouse - This building is the largest tower in the city with the exception of the First Bell Tower. It overlooks the sea and operates at all times to warn ships of Sziefspires presence. It functions as the headquarters of the Civic Discipline who take pride in the facility and its upkeep, considering its tending to be a great honor. * The Observatory - A large building at the very edge of the large jut of rock composing the bottom of this neighborhoods Eastern side. It was designed by a famous architect from the Guild and boasts many magical items and inventions used to measure readings, read the stars and study weather patterns out at sea. Robin's Perch For those alumni who have the privilege of growing old and wish to do so there is housing available for them in Robin’s Perch. The quarter is one of two completely owned by the Guild, the other being The Petitioner’s Quarter. This housing is most often used by previous members of Parliament who have spent most of their time serving the interests of the Guild rather than expressing their mastery out in the wider world. The Thrice As a neighborhood The Thrice is a bit of an anomaly for Third Bell. While it is also populated by masters and journeymen of the performative arts it has a well known Red Light District run in large part by Delless, sometimes called the sixth Accordant. She runs her own Guild for consorts and whores based out of The Five Bells. Wintring Street Wintring Street is a forum of Rhetoric Guilder masters and their journeymen. The neighborhood is full of private libraries, bookstores and many cafes and bars run for the purpose of gathering and discussion. Wintring Street has a middling population of Civic Guilders as well, especially those practicing political sciences. This quarter has a somewhat anti-magic reputation as its inhabitants prefer to keep things purely intellectual. It can be a difficult, even frustrating place to navigate. Pack's Hold Pack’s Hold was the original location for the barracks of the Martial Discipline. The buildings leftover have been built and added upon over the generations with the main Guild Halls for the different Military Guilds, which are more clear in their separation into different arms of martial service. This is with the exception of the Navel Hall located in Dockside though the Naval Guild does have a representative hall in Pack’s Hold. It is inhabited mostly by masters and journeymen of the Martial Guild. Dust District The Dust District is home to master and journeymen members of the Artisan Guilds mainly those who practice sculpture, painting and other visual arts. It is also home to the stores that supply the necessary equipment and ingredients for creative practice. Alongside these shops are also stores for scribing, calligraphy and cartography that draw a fair number of Rhetoric Guilders. Petitioner's Quarter The Petitioners Quarter has been the age-old students living quarters and over the years the Guild has paid for multiple installations. This has led to a series of mismatched buildings designed by many successive generations of architects who have been contracted by the Guild for the project. This area is densely populated by apprentices who have taken up residence in the dorms. It is in Third Bell but close to the Guild Hall; ideal for young students. However those who have to help with Tæsch in lower Bells must find other ways to wake up in the morning.